Everybody's Fool
by Tsunami-dono
Summary: Beast Boy's always been the joke of the titans. He's always been the one made fun, and has always taken it by laughing it off...but what now that his patience is gone.
1. Kansas

Disclaimer Don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own this plot, and the stupid name for the game that's in the story. v  
  
A/N Hello! This idea just kind of jumped out at me. You'll see where it goes...eventually. ;; I'm not a real funny person, but I tried really hard to make at least a BIT of it funny. Enjoy!  
  
VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
By Tsunami-dono  
  
Chapter 1 - Kansas  
  
"And they say that I'm desperate!"  
  
"You are," Raven stated from her position on the couch.  
  
Frowning slightly, I turned away from her and crossed my arms. "OK...but I wouldn't do something like THAT. Even if it was for the new Custom XT-2048 Fighter game."  
  
Cyborg stood in the tower doorway, gasping for breath, and water. His arms were scratched, and his joints were close to falling apart. Of course, he didn't seem to mind much. Cy's eyes were dazed, and his mouth curled into a victorious smile that seemed to never go away.  
  
Cy suddenly shook his head like he was ripping through a steak, and said, "Try to say that after you see ME play! You'll be longing to even just WATCH!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I would never run all the way to Kansas and back, just for that game."  
  
"Bet you would!"  
  
"...No."  
  
Well...I have to admit. I'd do a LOT for that game. The gorgeous graphics, perfect control, great interaction with the characters, and above all the plot...I mean, how many people could possibly have it now? It's only been released in selected cities, and in selected stores, for crying out loud! Kansas is, actually, the closest place to getting it...I still wouldn't go to Nowheresville, just for the game, though...  
  
Raven came behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Actually, Beast Boy, that really does sound like something you'd do."  
  
Sighing, and looked to the window, and outside. Maybe we could all go outside, with the exception of Cyborg, obviously, and do something. It's really nice out.  
  
"Yo, Raven, I don't think that he heard you," Cyborg laughed, landing himself on the couch. "Probably thinkin' about what he's missing with this game!"  
  
"...No! I heard!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you answer, then?"  
  
"Maybe I didn't feel like talking!" Crap...Now I'm in trouble.  
  
Raven quickly lifted her hood, to hide whatever kind of laughter she was tempted to exert. "I'm not even going to respond to that one..."  
  
Cyborg just came right out and laughed. Even with the soreness from going to Kansas and back. "If she's not going to say anything, I GOTTA!...You always feel like talking, BB. There's NEVER a time that you don't."  
  
That's so not true! "There's lots of times that I don't!"  
  
"Name a time and place." That was Raven, if you didn't know.  
  
She's got me... "Why would I keep track of stuff like that?!"  
  
Raven sighed, rolling her eyes under her hood. She thinks that I can't see that, but it's kind of obvious once you know her gestures.  
  
"OK. Well...How about this: what if I talk a lot, but don't necessarily WANT to? Like, I feel it's my duty to talk?" They can't get through that!  
  
Raven turned around. "Your duty to talk? What if someone else had the same duty?" She crossed her arms. "Beast Boy, you certainly have a right to speak, but not a 'duty'."  
  
My mouth dropped slightly as my arms fell limply to my sides. How did she get through that?! I finally had a really good comeback, and she returns it like it was nothing! I mean, sure, I can't really express myself in words very well, but that was pretty good. Why couldn't she have just walked away, letting me feel like I did something?  
  
"Just walk away, yo." Cyborg was waving his hand to me from the couch, trying to get my attention.  
  
"Which one of us?" Raven walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
I glared at him. "I can't just let her insult me like that!"  
  
"Uh, yeah you can. She's been doin' that for awhile, so you usually ignore it."  
  
I started to flail my arms frantically at my sides. "Well, I don't want to this time!"  
  
Cy cocked his head to the side and rolled his head around. "Then WHY didn't you do this before? She's insulted you worse before..." He made an excruciatingly long pause before his eyes lit up. "Oh! Oh! Like the time that you bought that elf mask for Halloween!...And when you decided to learn how to roller blade..."  
  
I winced slightly at the thought of that...That wasn't one of my brighter moments. I KNOW that I'm not real graceful on my own two feet, so trying to put wheels on them was idiotic.  
  
"So I waited for awhile. What's that got to do with anything?!"   
  
I morphed into a tiger and lifted my chin up in defiance. Cyborg kind of backed away and put his hands up for protection. Heh heh...That feels kind of cool. Not being made fun of, I mean. That doesn't happen enough, I'd say.  
  
As all the Titans here have experienced, training is the best way to let off any kind of steam, so I headed to the training room. Feels so cool to be able to change yourself into an entire different being. And to kick the rump of bad guys, too!  
  
VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV  
  
A/N What'd you think? Good? Bad? Blah? Tell me what you think. I seriously have no idea whether I did good. To me, most of my stuff it bad, but I don't know how other people will react to it. Later days, and keep reading! v 


	2. One Man Zoo

**Disclaimer** - I don't own them. I really can't think of a time that I'd want to, really. I mean, if I owned them, I'd plan all the episodes and comic plot, and then there wouldn't be anything to really obsess over like I do now. That doesn't seem very fair. I think I'll stick to writing fan fics. 

**A/N** - I got it up. After hours and hours trying to fit something in to make it longer, I finally came to the conclusion, with some help from a friend at RBH, that I shouldn't stress that. If I do, it could make my fic even worse. I'm just going to write each chapter until I see that it ends. Enjoy. ;) 

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV 

**Chapter 2 - One Man Zoo**

_'One, two, one, two, one, two, one, four, two, six, two, eight, one, two...'_

Haha! Maybe I should go into boxing. I'd definitely have the upper hand...having more than two arms when I change into certain animals. That's not a bad idea...Or I could be a kickboxer! I'll be a kangaroo! Wait...Don't they already have kangaroo boxing? Aw...That's too bad. 

I let my fists pound relentlessly against the sandbag in the gym. My anger stealing away any kind of reason that may still lie in my thoughts. My logic twisting into a un-nameable shape...I should say stuff like that, not think it. It'd make me sound so much smarter than what everyone thinks that I am. 

Sliding into the form of a bear, I attempted to slash at the punching bag. If only Raven hadn't been there...Ugh. 

"Beast Boy!...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" 

Stopping my paw in midair, I was caught off guard and slipped. And lo and behold, she chose that time to let go of my paw. In result, I fell abruptly to the ground, to my back. I just kind of laid there for awhile before I changed back and got to my feet. 

"You're not supposed to slash at a punching bag. Hence the name." Raven walked over to me, her cloak swinging loosely behind her. You know...That'd be so funny if she tripped on her cloak! I mean, it's always right by her legs. Why shouldn't she be able to trip at least once?! I wish she would... 

Looking to the left, I puffed my cheeks up in anger and exhaled slowly. "Just let me fight it. I'll pay for it if I break it, all right." 

She brushed away a small bunch of hair in her face and put it behind her ear. "And where will you get the money?" she asked, closing herself into her cloak. "The city gives us the things that we need, but I doubt that they'd like to hear that you broke the punching bag, expecting that they would just give you another one." 

"Leave me alone. I can do whatever I like. I'll deal with it later." 

"I don't want you to deal with it later. I want you to deal with it now. Just, please, be careful," replied Raven, stepping for the door. Her morbid expression unchanging, and ice seeming to freeze over her face as she talked...What makes her so unmoved? 

"Fine." 

She walked out the door without acknowloging my last statement. 

Why doesn't anyone take me seriously? I'm one of the Titans. I'm qualified to save the city when it's in trouble. Why can't anyone just trust me? 

_'Don't ask stupid questions.'_

Clicking back into my routine, I went back to different variations of attacking the bag. 

Enter Robin...Well, actually, it's more like, 'Robin entered', but that doesn't sound quite right...Oh well. Robin walked into the training room is what I mean, all right?! 

"Beast Boy! Good! You're training. Must be fun to change so many times while fighting the equipment, huh?" he asked, smiling that 'I'm the leader so you're nothing' smile. 

"Um...I guess. Not much different from you and your different weapons." 

He laughed. "You're more like a one man zoo. That has to be more interesting than just weapons. Mine's more like a museum, you know?" He put one hand on his hip and the other in the air to emphasize what he was saying. 

What's up with him ending all his phrases with questions? That doesn't seem right...And he called me a one man zoo! He should know that we all have certain names that we don't like to be called, and a 'one man zoo' is one of mine. Thanks Robin. 

I laughed one of those fake laughs that you use to get people off your back. You know, the one that lets them know that it's fake, but in an almost nice way so that they don't get too offended. "Right. I'm free entertainment." 

"Haha..." Oh...I think that I made him nervous. "Anyway, I'm gonna go outside and train, all right?" Again with the questions at the end of his sentences! "See ya." Oh, there we go. 

"Yep. Later." 

So...What now? I don't really feel like training anymore after seeing everyone. What am I gonna do, though? Cyborg's gonna be either fixing something or gaming. Starfire's either in the living room, or watching Robin. And Raven...hm...Well, she'd usually be watching me and Cy fight over a game while she pretends to read, or meditating in random places...Yes, random. That's inconvienient. 

"What time is it?...Lunch...I'm gonna make me some tofu hot dogs!" 

Well. That proves that I'm simple minded. If tofu dogs makes my attitude do a 180, then it has to be. 

I should start acting a little happier. Even if I'm not happy, that'll make everything better. If not for me, then someone else. Not that I care about them, but sometimes it works to lift my spirits. Even if they don't know how I feel. I wouldn't want anyone to get mad at me for acting any differently. 

"Tofu dogs are better than mopeds or hogs! Doobeelalala!" I sang to the tower, letting everyone know that I was going to have a tofu dog. I'm gonna make myself happy if it kills me. 

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV 

**A/N** - That's it. If it's short, go ahead and tell me. If it's a good length, tell me. If you don't care, tell me. Just review, please. 


	3. Basics of a Nap

**Disclaimer** - I don't own the Titans, I don't own tofu...And I don't own snow. That's all. 

**A/N** - Guess what?...Tsunami-dono is alive! Yes, tis true. I had the most horrible writer's block for this story, which lasted a few months, and I finally got some inspiration to write. Say thank you to 'ROD the TV'. Awesome anime. Anyway, I really hope that you like this, since it's the kickoff to hopefully a long spree of writing. 

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV 

**Chapter 3 - Basics of a Nap**

I wish that at least one of the others were a vegetarian...I mean, Cyborg's obviously not, Starfire eats anything that's edible, Robin doesn't seem to care much for it, and Raven...looks like the type of person that would normally like vegetarian food, don't you think? Have you ever really thought about it? 

_'No, not really. Of course, now that you are, I suppose I am.'_

Um...Right. Not that it matters. 

_'Nope, not until you say it does.'_

Gingerly lifting my tofu dog into its bun, I grabbed some chips and stuffed them on my plate. 

"This is so boring...There's never anyone to talk to, and never anything to do!" I yelled with my mouth stuffed with the dog of tofu. After thinking for a moment, I popped open my bag of chips. "Well, except for crime fighting...but does that even count?" 

_'No. Not unless you say it does.'_

Fine! I get it! Nothing is unless I say it is! Just shut up! 

My conscience not silenced, I listened to the random clicks and clops around the tower. Anything moving about now would catch my attention. Being absorbed in my tofu dog only lasts as long as I'm hungry...Which could technically last a long time, but I guess I should say as long as I'm eating it, yes? 

I threw away my plate and walked to the couch. Everything about it seemed much more inviting than either my room, or anyone elses; the color, the smell, the feel. The texture was the perfect surface to lie one's head down. Nice and firm, but not rough and uncomfortable. 

The basics of a nap. I should write a book about it!...Not that anyone would read it, of course. Maybe Raven would, though. I mean, she's buried in enough books all the time that she might come across it some time or another...But still. It's not like she'd read all the books in the world and not have anything to read except mine. That'd be the only way that she'd ever read it. 

Now intrigued with the idea of a book about naps, I decided to research the subject and actually take a nap. 

Sounds like everything's almost happy now...doesn't it? I have to admit, that for a moment, I forgot that anything was wrong. There was no one around to remind me. No one around to makes me realize that my happiness would be only temporary. No one around to make pain come. 

Chills ran up and down my spine as I started to close my eyes, and I realized that it was winter. It was more of a welcoming cold, though. There's the unwelcome, and the welcome, I guess you could say. Have you ever noticed that? Cold wind and moisture from the once freezing snow, and the sounds of the wind blowing the trees and their branches to the frozen earth. You can look at it either as good or bad. Right now it's bad. 

"Whoever's coming in, close the door or get out!" I yelled from my spot on the couch. I was curled up in a ball, my arms wrapped around my legs for warmth. 

A muffled laugh was heard coming in, as well as the rustles and slushes that accompany the process of taking off coats and boots. More than one person, from the sounds of it, was coming in. 

Do I have to repeat myself? "Again: shut the...!" 

A feminine voice interrupted my sentence with, "You do not have to repeat yourself, Beast Boy." 

Light footsteps tapped upon the floor as Starfire danced into the room. I sunk deeper into the couch to give her the hint that I did not want to be disturbed. 

"Friend!" she screamed, flying over to me. "How has your day been?" 

Looks like she didn't take the hint. Ugh...I don't really feel like being sociable, but maybe if I act happy she'll go away. 

Sighing under my breath before answering, I closed my eyes to smile. "It's been great!" I exclaimed with exaggeration. "The sun's..." Oops. Clouds are covering the sun. "The flo..." Oops. It's winter. No plants. "And the birds..." Wow, I'm really on a roll, aren't I? Starfire must be wondering why I'm speaking in incomplete sentences by now. 

I tried again. "Yeah," I laughed nervously, "it's great!" 

Her left eyebrow raised slightly, and her arms fallen by her sides, she gave a confused expression in my direction...Of course, I'm the only one that she's talking to, it _would_ be in my direction, wouldn't it? Anyway, she's confused. That's what's important. 

Starfire's index finger was on her mouth, and she looked in deep thought from what I'd said. "I do not understand. Please try and learn better English so that we can talk again," said Star, putting a smile on her face for my sake. "I'll be going to my room now." 

Slush, water, and snow fleeting from her feet, she glided upstairs, as she had said. And air of disappointment, and complete silence was all that was left. Star really thought that I didn't understand anything, and that I didn't know any kind of proper grammar that should have been instilled in me during school...And this is coming from an alien! From the girl who, not long ago, asked what snow was! I believe that I have the right to be totally insulted at this point. 

She's just like everyone else...They think that I'm not smart enough to carry a certain level of conversation, and so they just play along with something was meant to be played with in the first place! It's all just a joke to them!...Or I am. Even if they say, "Oh, Beast Boy. You're still smart. We all know that!" But they don't, do they? They just justify what they say to me by saying that in their heads. 

_'Wow. You sounded really stupid back there.'_

"Shut up!" I yelled suddenly. Realizing how loud that was, I transformed into a mouse and hid tighter in between the cusions of the couch. I'll have an even better nap there, I bet... 

Seriously...this is getting out of hand. There's only two things that I can do. One: play along and say to myself that I'm better than that, and Two: do something about it. I think that I'll have to sleep on it, since I'm still really tired. 

It's cold outside... 

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV 

**A/N** - What'd you think? Was it good for a comeback chapter? I'm really looking forward to seeing how bad I've gotten...Or how similar it is. Whatever you think. Thanks! 


End file.
